


I (don't) like you - Levi x Reader (AU)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: "Capitan Levi Akerman. His cold personally and his harsh and blunt way to treat others made him almost completely unapproachable. Or that's what you thought..."This is my first Levi x Reader fic. I had always find him rather difficult to write... so I hope he is not too much OOC.All comments and opinions are welcome! As usual thank you for reading and I hope you like it!





	1. I (don't) like you - Ch 1

Capitan Levi Akerman. Humanity's strongest soldier. Our last hope. The man every soldier wanted to be. He was as respected as he was feared. His cold personally and his harsh and blunt way to treat others made him almost completely unapproachable. Or that's what you thought. 

It started with a childish bet. Playing this kind of game, even knowing It was completely in matured, was a way of escape that you and your friends had to take your mind of all the sadness and horror that surround you after every expedition. One of your friends dear you to tell Levi that you liked him. 

One of your friends dear you to tell Levi that you liked him. Your friend didn't even cared if it was true. Although it was. She only intended to make you do something she tough you would never do. But you did.

Walking through the hallway, looking for Levi, you founded him leaving commander Erwin's office.  
Feeling like a complete idiot you had looked at your superior in the eyes and had told him you liked him.

His deadpan expression didn't change. He sighted and walked away. But then you proceeded to make more of a fool or yourself following him, apologizing and telling him that you didn't mean it. Of course, you did mean it, but seeing his reaction made you want to take it back.

This time you earned yourself a raised eyebrow and a week of stable duties, because apparently, you had too much free time to waste On bordering your superiors with stupid things. You had blushed as much as you could, and from that they on having made the impossible to avoid him.

What you didn't know at that time was that this embarrassing interaction with the man had made him noticed you. After that day,  
Levi had surprised himself by looking at you much more than he did before.

After your week of stable duties was finished, you, along with other cadets, were assigned with other cleaning duties, Which included pretty much cleaning the entire castle.

As a solution and to make things quicker your group decided to split the different rooms, so that each one of you should clean a designated area.  
You were in charge of cleaning one of the big rooms that was use by the commander and the squad leaders to plan future expeditions.

You entered the room to find it a complete mess. Book, Papers, empty cups, and a lot of dust everywhere.  
Letting out a long sight you decided to star a soon as possible. Thinking about how much time the task was going to take you.

In the middle of your duty you started singing a humming to yourself, being complete unaware that someone was looking at you.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Turning around you saw Captain Levi. He was leaning against the door frame with his arm crossed over his chest.  
His eyes were expressionless as always.

"S-Sr! You scared me!" You shutter jumping back and hitting against the big table. "What are you doing here?"

He walked into the room and stood close to you wiping his finger along the table as if looking for dust.

"I'm checking on all of you. I want to make sure everything is spotless. You are here to clean, no singing like some fairy tale princess" He said turning to face you.

"S-sorry, I didn't know It wasn't allowed to sing...I have just started cleaning here..." You said slowly moving away.  
Being alone with him after you odd confession made you really uncomfortable, and he was being an asshole.

"Well, I suggest you move your ass and start working harder" He said harshly, turning around to leave.

"Yes Sr" You replied, giving him a formal salute.

"What a jerk..." You murmured, turning around again.

"What did you say?" Levi asked, walking back into the room.

You freeze for a moment. He had heard you.

Did he have super human hearing too!? You Thought before slowly turning around again

"N-nothing Sr" You hesitantly replied.

"You just call me a jerk?" He asked lightly titling his head to the side, standing only a few inches away from you.

You felt your pulse rising and your heart running faster than ever.

"No, no I didn't, I..." You gulped

"You really don't like me, do you?" He asked, narrowing his gray eyes.

"W-what? What do you mean?" I seemed that all you could do was stutter every sentence that came out of your mouth.

"Back then. You said you like me. Then you said you didn't. So which one is it really, cadet (Name)?"

"Why do you care?" You asked confused

"Just answer the damned question" Levi barked.

"I like you" you mumbled, your cheeks turned bright red.

"What? I didn't hear you" He said, leaning closer to your face.

"I said I like y.." 

Before you could finish, you felt Levi's hands around your waist and his lips gently pressed against yours.

He wasn't that unapproachable after all...


	2. I (don't) like you - Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making a short part two. I hope you like it!

A couple of hours later you were standing outsides Levi's office.

You were already starting to regret it, but now it was no time to go back. You needed to confront him. He was clearly playing with you.

Resting your forehead against the door, you started to remember...

Remember the kiss, how you had found yourself missing the warmth of his mouth and his closeness. Also, how he had ended up being the one who pulled away for air, because you were so shocked you had almost forgot how to breath...

"(Name)? Are you ok? What are you doing?" A female voice woke you up from your daydream state.

You turned your head to the side, your cheek pressed against the door.

"Hanji?" Your eyes widen and you started to blush. "N-nothing! I'm..." You jumped back, away from the door.

"You were going to see shorty? Why are you blushing?" She looked at you, surprised for a moment. "Oh are you going to confess to him?" She asked excited.

"What!? No, no, I wasn't going in there! I just stop here by chance to... Tie my shoe!" You lied.

"You are wearing boots with no straps (Name)" She laughed.

You mentally facepalmed.

"right! I'm so stupid! Well, I'll be on my way now... Bye!" You hurried to say, trying to escape.

"Ohhh no! You are not going anywhere!" Hanji exclaimed before grabbing you by the arm. She knocked the door and waited.

You tried to get out from her grip, but she was too strong for lady!

"Name and business?" A voice called from inside the office.

Hanji raised her eyebrows at you, signaling you to answer.

"(Name) (Last name), Sr, I need to talk to you" You said waiting for his response.

"Come in," He replied sharply.

Hearing that Hanji finally let go of you.

"You can thank me later!" She said winking at you, before running away, laughing like crazy.

You sighed and opened the door.

Levi was sitting in front of his desk, looking down, studying some papers. A steaming cup of tea was placed next to him. He looked up, running a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs off his face and facing you.

Damn he was hot.

"What do you want?" He asked with the same deadpan expression he always had.

"Sr I..." You started to say

"You can call me Levi. Only when we are alone" He cut you off.

"O-ok...I want to talk to you about what happened earlier" You explained.

"What about it?"He asked in that usual monotone voice of his.

"Well... You kissed me" you whispered, confused.

"Yes. So?" He replied, his voice stern.

"What do you mean "so?" You kissed me and you run away!" you protested.

"I didn't run away. I told you. I was making sure you and the rest of your brats friends did your job right" He rolled his eyes.

"But why did you kiss me?" you asked quietly.

"To prove a point" He said bluntly, looking back at his papers.

"What? What point?" You thought about it for a second, "That.. I like you?" You asked hesitating.

"Yes" He said still not looking at you.

In that moment an idea popped into your head.

"Then I change my mind. I don't" You smirked.

He looked up to face you again.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You heard me. I don't like you" You shrugged.

"Is that so?" He asked tauntingly, placing the papers back onto his desk. He had his usual expressionless face, but there was something in his eyes that made you shiver.

Levi walked around his desk and stood in front of you. Really close.

"Say that again" He breathed.

"I-I don't like you" You murmured, blushing madly.

"Liar" He said and kissed you.

He grabbed you roughly and pulled you closer by your waist. You hands moved to Levi's hair as you eagerly kissed him back. You both broke apart to breathe, your faces still inches from each other, panting lightly.

"You do like me, brat" He said and kissed you again, more roughly this time.

He was about to pull away again, attempting to gain some form of composure, but you didn't let him. You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer again.

"Now you say it. Levi" His name rolled off your tongue and you grinned seductively .

He frowned at you. It took him a second to understand what you were saying. Levi leaned forward and this time he tenderly kissed you.

"I like you too" He said once you both parted, biting your lower lip softly.


	3. I (don't) like you - Ch 3

Dinner had ended about an hour ago, and most of the cadets were getting ready to go to bed.

You on the other hand, were getting ready to leave the girls dorm.

"Where are you going?" Mikasa asked when you were already at the door.

"Huh.. Out, I be back soon." You said, trying to sound as casual as possible, praying that she would no insist much in the matter.

"OK. Don't be late. You know is almost curfew" She said, leaning back in her bed.

Once you were out, you breathed a sigh of relief and made your way though the now almost empty corridors, only coming across some other cadets who were heading the opposite way, probably to the bathrooms or their dorms.

Reaching the big wooden door you knocked and waited for the usual response.

"Name and business?" The monotone voice called.

Before answering, You looked around to make sure nobody was around to hear you.

"It's me. I've come to kiss you" You said loud enough for him to hear, giggling.  
.  
There was an unusual pause preceded by a "Come in".

You obeyed, entering the office to reveal humanity's strongest sitting at an immaculate desk, as usual, only this time, he had an odd look on his face.

"Nobody heard you, right?" He frowned, but you could see amusement danced in his eyes for a second.

"Of curse not! How stupid do you think I am?" you asked, tilting your head a little. "You know what? Don't answer that" You said with a sigh, looking the door behind you.

"Tch. Come here" He gestured you to get closer.

No needing to hear that twice you happily walked around his desk and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" You asked, resting your head against his chest, turning to look at the papers over his desk.

"Filling some paper from the last expedition" He said. A glimmer of sadness in his voice.

"Need help?" You asked, leaning forward a little.

"No, thanks. I almost finished" Levi's gaze slid back to his paperwork.

You slumped against him, nuzzling his neck. He smelled like tea and paper mint.

After a while, His warmth, along with the beating of his heart and his calm breathing, had lulled you almost to sleep.

"Ok, that was the last one" He said, dropping the documents on a pile of papers on his desk.

"(Name), you should head to bed soon. It's almost carefew." Levi whispered, running his hand over your lower back.

"I'll make it on time, don't worry" You babbled before yawning. "Are you going to bed too?" Your voice muffled against his chest.

"No. I don't sleep much." He replied.

"What do you do all night then?" You inquired.

"Read. Work" He said sharply.

"Boooriiing" You said, almost singing, lifting your head to face him.

"Are you saying I'm boring, brat?" He asked, his steely gray eyes looking at you.

Of course, you weren't and both knew it, but you decided to play along.

"Maybe" You teased, smirking.

Levi got up from the chair so fast that he almost throws you to the ground. He grabbed you by the waist so you didn't fall and in a second he sat you on top of his desk.

"Let me show you how boring I am" He whispered in your ear, pressing his lips against yours in a deep passionate kiss.

A Breathy moan escaped yours, while his lips moved to your chin, to your jaw line and to your neck while one of his hand was holding your thigh and the other was rubbing you right beneath your breast.

When he faced you again, there was only one thing in his gray eyes: want. And you were feeling the same.

You bit your lower lip when one of your hands traveled from his chest downward, further and further. Levi's eyes widen. Letting out a husky moan he attacked your lips again.   
Without pulling away, he brought your legs around his waist and lifted you.

Your clothes were discarded around the office and the bedroom.

Maybe you weren't going to make it to your room before carefew after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> The image does not belong to me either


End file.
